


【德哈】他说他不喜欢办公室恋情（双A）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 双傲罗设定，双Alpha设定依旧是朗姆酒德拉科和青柠檬哈利。（上一次同口味（？）的abo设定请戳合集看《青春期与信息素》）私设：Alpha之间会对彼此的信息素有排斥，比如夸张对方的信息素味道，你明明玫瑰香，别的单身Alpha闻起来像地沟油2333
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【德哈】他说他不喜欢办公室恋情（双A）

00、

“马尔福，你看清楚了，我是个Alpha！”

“好巧，我也是。”

“我不喜欢办公室恋情！”

“好巧，我喜欢。”

01、

哈利·波特仰躺在地上，他的魔杖正滚落在他手边不远的地方。他咬紧牙关皱紧了眉头，标志性的眼镜镜片裂开几道裂痕，掩盖了他碧绿眼睛里的神色。

那个食死徒狞笑着朝他逼近，被苍白的手指握紧的细长魔杖正逐渐逼近，差一点就要触碰上哈利染上污渍的额头。

“破特！！！”

食死徒被近乎撕心裂肺的呼喊惊的回头，哈利眼神一凛，右腿猛地扫过去将分神的极端者一下子绊倒在地，同时借力向右翻身手肘一撑便从地上弹起，然后趁着对方还没能爬起来，一个跨步上前，将敌人的双手扭到身后，膝盖也毫不留情直接砸进敌人的腰窝。食死徒立刻疼得龇牙咧嘴，从牙关里憋出一句：“你没有受伤……”

“兵不厌诈，跟你们学的。”

哈利夺下了食死徒的魔杖，旁边的傲罗也赶了过来帮哈利揪起他，下了个束缚咒，将此人和其他几个食死徒扔在一处。

哈利抿着嘴扭扭自己有些酸痛的脖子，弯腰捡起掉落的冬青木魔杖，忽而感受到一道炽热的视线紧紧锁定了自己。他回过头去，只看到身着傲罗制服的淡金发青年离去的背影，被夕阳涂抹得模糊。

他抚摸着自己的魔杖，回想起那一声惊恐的叫喊。

哈利抬起手，下意识地触碰到自己的下嘴唇，上面隐约还可以感受到齿痕的凹陷。

对，没错，就是那个烂酒精味道的德拉科·马尔福这个狗东西咬的。哈利翻着白眼，一不留神因为情绪而散发出自己的信息素，哦，烂酒精马尔福口中的酸醋汁气。

什么嘛，不是说要来追我，一声不吭溜了是什么意思。嗯？没有，我才没有想让一个Alpha追求！我爱Omega懂吗？软软香香白白嫩嫩的Omega！

02、

追捕行动前一天的早上，还没接到食死徒活动消息的傲罗司一派祥和，每一个优秀的傲罗都在自己的小隔间里做着自己的事，比如打打蜘蛛纸牌、吃吃麻瓜娱乐圈的瓜、当当键盘魔法师什么的。

“嘭！！”一声巨响在安静的办公室爆炸，众傲罗纷纷从自己的小隔间探头出来，齐刷刷望向发出动静的那个隔间——魔法界救世主他们的傲罗办公室主任哈利·波特的隔间。哦，没事了没事了，散去吧，习惯的操作。

然而今天状况似乎不太一样。

此时，哈利·波特的办公室，傲罗办公室的主任正被德拉科·马尔福摁在桌子上，有点尴尬的发现自己的魔杖在桌子另一边的抽屉里放着。

“马尔福，放开。”因为这个角度，哈利只能和德拉科眼睛对眼睛，鼻子对鼻子，因为如果低下头去就能看到线条分明的喉结和从衬衫领子里泄露出来的跟着呼吸而起伏的锁骨。梅林，我没办法呼吸了，不是因为眼前这个人！是他压得太用力了！所以我们的救世主哈利只能皱着眉故作凶狠的和德拉科互瞪，如果这家伙再不放开，他就只能采取其他措施了。

马尔福灰蓝色的眼睛中的情绪与平时的傲慢或者冷漠完全不同，正跳动着燃烧的火焰，一阵阵酒香不可抑制地散发出来，刺激的他身下同为Alpha的哈利直想捂住鼻子：“不放。”

这是什么烂酒精的味道啊，梅林！

哈利有点绝望的想，然后说：“我对酒精过敏，你给我放开，该死的马尔福。”

德拉科愣了一下，随后摁在哈利胸口上的胳膊又用力几分：“呵，别以为我没见过你喝火焰威士忌的样子，破特。”

“好吧，谁让你的味道是高浓度酒精的味道！顺便，我最后再说一次，给我放开！”哈利眯着眼睛威胁道，活像一只被其他狮子侵犯了领土的雄狮，他也放出了自己的信息素，似乎是为了更好的让德拉科认清楚被他追捕的是一个Alpha。

“青柠的味道真的挺好闻的。”德拉科呢喃着说出一句，哈利愣住，以前这个骄傲的白孔雀还嫌弃过哈利的味道说是酸醋汁……还没等哈利问出自己的疑惑，德拉科却一低头啃在了哈利的下唇上，两个人都尝到了淡淡的铁锈味道，于是哈利一拳捶到了德拉科的嘴角，曲起膝盖顶上德拉科的肚子，然后趁德拉科闷哼之际逃脱了束缚。

哈利握拳的手背蹭了一下唇，擦去血迹，向后退了一步拉开距离。对面的德拉科情况却不怎么好，他用手捂住自己的嘴角，轻喘着，竟然无意识地散发出更多的信息素。哈利觉得再这样下去他的办公室就像被泡在消毒酒精里了，于是他试图开口安抚一下此时不太对劲的德拉科，结果看到了贴身制服长裤明显鼓胀起来的一块。

……马尔福易感期了……换句话说，这个Alpha，对着另一个Alpha，发//情了。

哈利·波特毫不留情地把桌子上的档案拍到了德拉科·马尔福的高挺的鼻梁上，然后把这人甩出了办公室，迅速关上了门。

03、

“马尔福，你不正常。”

善良的办公室主任不能放任属下在办公室走廊发//情，出于对这个总是和自己作对的老同学的人道主义关怀，哈利还是强行把德拉科带到了隔离室，一番争斗后打晕了德拉科——毕竟易感期的Alpha是打不过状态良好的且战斗经验丰富的Alpha的，然后给他注射了Alpha专用的抑制剂。

等德拉科混混沌沌地醒过来，发现自己身上盖着散发着清新青柠气息的属于哈利的制服外套时，无法克制的黑了脸，所以眼前一本正经又重复一句“你不正常”的哈利·破特到底有没有自觉，居然还敢把自己的衣服盖到正在求偶的Alpha身上！

德拉科忽而觉得很疲惫，他仰靠在沙发背上揉着自己被砸的还隐隐作痛的鼻梁，闭上了眼睛：“这不怪我，破特，我没法控制我自己，你的味道简直就是折磨。”

尽管哈利觉得德拉科的脑回路从来没正常过，也没有把他说的“追求”当真，却还是因为那声压低了的有些性//感的“Potter”红了耳垂。他摇摇头，把莫名其妙钻进脑子里的旖旎念头赶出去：“马尔福，几个月前你还嫌弃我的味道是酸醋汁。”

德拉科却闭紧了嘴巴拒绝沟通。

此时隔离室的门敲响了，是接到了哈利电话的西奥多·诺特，他要过来带德拉科去圣芒戈检查——哦，是傲罗办公室主任打电话时的强烈要求，必须得让这位优秀的傲罗做一个全面身体检查，“看看他的生理和心理是否健康”。

“笨蛋疤头，”不想让自己童年好友为难的德拉科还是顺从的站了起来，他把身上的外套扔到哈利怀里，“你总是看不明白。”

04、

“我闻起来是什么样的？”

漂亮的Beta，金妮·韦斯莱红着脸颊：“淡淡的，像柠檬水的味道。”

他的好哥们Alpha，罗恩·韦斯莱不加掩饰地扇了扇风：“嘿Bro，散发信息素的时候你离我远点，我觉得我泡在醋罐子里。”

已经有伴侣的Alpha纳威·隆巴顿淡定地闻了一下：“是很清新的青柠味道呀。”

魔法部最强势的Omega，赫敏·格兰杰思索了片刻，没有回答这个问题反而是问了哈利：“那你觉得马尔福闻起来怎么样？根据资料，他的信息素是朗姆酒。”

哈利回想了一下德拉科身上的味道，疑惑地说：“朗姆酒？不是高浓度医疗酒精的味道嘛？”

“我们知道了，是马尔福不正常。”

05、

追捕行动那晚的庆功宴哈利并没有出席，他被赫敏勒令去圣芒戈处理伤口然后回家好好休息。

他伤的并不重，不过是几处擦伤和摔伤而已，拗不过好友的哈利只能在清冷的圣芒戈想象庆功宴的欢声笑语，他还要等治疗师将炼制好的魔药交给他。

突然，他听到了脚步声，不缓不急，带着点悠闲的漫不经心，在离他不远处的地方停了下来。他扭头向声源处看，先看到了被白色灯管拉长的黑影，然后是擦得程亮的黑色皮鞋，修长笔直的双腿，最后是插在西裤兜里只露出白皙手腕的右手。来者的上半身隐藏在角落的阴影里，只听到浅浅的呼吸声。

“马尔福。”是哈利打破了沉默，他有点疑惑自己为什么只听脚步声就能判断出来者的身份，还能如此肯定。

德拉科藏在口袋里的手抓住了贴身的那块布料，他向前一步跨出阴影，灰蓝色透亮的眼睛里倒映着哈利的身影。德拉科撇了撇嘴，嫌弃地说：“本来就是疤头，这下好了，又多添几道。”

哈利听了下意识碰碰自己被医疗棉布覆盖的伤口：“擦伤而已……你怎么不去庆功宴？”

德拉科坐在了哈利旁边，并不刻意却又让人在意的空了一个拳头的距离：“没意思，不想去。”

“那你来圣芒戈做什么？”哈利挤挤眼睛，“你也受伤了？”

“你长长脑子可以吗，救世主？”不是你在这里，我会来吗？

两人又陷入了沉默。哈利满脑子都是今天傍晚那一声“Potter”，德拉科满脑子则是哈利态度强硬的拒绝。

直到治疗师走过来将魔药瓶子交给哈利并叮嘱几句后，哈利才低声开口：“马尔福，我不知道为什么你能闻出我的信息素，但我不是个Omega，你清楚的。”

“而且，如果这是你捉弄我的新方式……”他们并肩下着楼梯，哈利也分不清自己为什么突然心情低落，他们互相作对了近乎十年，这个死对头却对自己说追求……梅林，他都不曾说一句喜欢又算什么追求。

德拉科用行动打断了哈利的话，他猛地出手将哈利摁到墙上，表情狠戾却不忘另一只手护住哈利的脑后，那只手的手背却被哈利因为惯性而砸在了墙面摩擦出了血痕，他不管不顾的曲起一条长腿挤进哈利的双腿之间。

“我没在开玩笑，哈利·波特，我没在开玩笑。”

哈利有些茫然地睁大碧绿的双眼，克制住自己想要把身前的人甩出去的生理冲动——大概会因为动作过猛把这个养尊处优唯我独尊的自大家伙甩到楼梯下面。

“四年级分化后，我的确认为你那该死的信息素闻起来就像放久了的酸醋汁一样，”德拉科凑近，却有些绝望地把自己的脸埋在哈利的肩窝，“还记得我们总是正锋相对互相散发信息素逼迫对方吗？”

哈利点了点头，他当然不会忘记当年的他们就跟争夺领土的狼一样成天在争吵中散发着信息素企图威慑对方，那时他每天都怀疑自己会酒精过量而中毒。

“但，大概是五年级的时候，你的味道就变了，变成了正常的青柠味道……我不知道为什么，如果是因为我喜欢你，为什么一开始我闻到的却是那么难闻的味道。你知道吗，我还庆幸过这样……”

“等等，你说你喜欢我？甚至在那之前？”

德拉科无奈地抬起头，他的表情不再是刚才发狠的模样，倒显得有些忧郁：“你能不能不那么情商低，等我说完再说话不好吗？”

“怪我？谁让你成天跟在酒精罐里泡过的炸毛孔雀一样在我面前吵吵嚷嚷，我还以为你有多讨厌我，当然，那个时候我也相当讨厌你，你害的我差点对酒精有心理阴影……”哈利忍不住口是心非的和德拉科对嘴，视线却飘开，不去看德拉科透亮的双眼和微微泛着光晕的下巴。

德拉科盯着眼前喋喋不休还下意识散发出信息素想要让自己强硬一些的Alpha，叹了口气然后毫无预兆地吻了上去，堵住那张一开一合的嘴巴。

06、

这是个充满侵略性质的吻。

被抢了先机的哈利不甘示弱，他揪住德拉科的衣领凶狠的回吻想要逆转攻势，已经占领高地的德拉科丝毫不让，他率先探入对方口中挤进牙关，挑逗起迎战的另一人的舌。

两个人的唇瓣紧紧贴合，灵活而火热的舌相互纠缠着争夺对方口中的空气，青柠檬清冽酸甜的气息率先迸发出来，然后是毫无保留的高浓度烈酒，浓郁的味道让两个互相啃咬的人几乎窒息。不知道交缠之间谁的牙齿尖锐地划伤唇舌，铁锈的气息混进铺天盖地的信息素味道之间，却更激发了两个Alpha的侵略与占有的欲望，晶莹的银线从交合的口中黏连又顺着下巴滑过暧昧的痕迹。

渐渐，哈利察觉唇齿间纠缠攻占的浓郁酒精开始变得浅薄绵长，然后浸满了阳光与海浪的热烈与甘甜，朗姆酒的味道愈加清晰，从口腔到鼻尖再到大脑，腺体隐隐发胀，热流无法抑制的蹿上小腹。

德拉科在两人喘息之间移开了红肿的唇，大拇指蹭上哈利同样红肿的嘴角，替他抹去溢出的唾液。

“去床上打一架？”

07、

拉了窗帘的昏暗屋子，两个Alpha从进门开始就像扭打般紧紧相拥在一起，宣誓主权和主动性一样的争抢着抚摸对方，在玄关踢飞皮鞋，到客厅撕开衣服，最后赤//裸着翻滚到床上。

火热的喘息深深浅浅回荡在屋子里，青柠味道混合进朗姆酒，变成清爽又迷醉的莫吉托，引诱着沉浸和堕落。

哈利被贯//穿的时候模模糊糊神志不清的想，怎么同样是Alpha，自己成了被上的那个……

08、

“德拉科，我发现，你的确是朗姆酒的味道。”哈利躺在德拉科的身上，感受到身下弹性的腹肌，有些绝望的用枕头捂住自己的脸，太丢人了，太丢人了，自己居然被上了；太丢人了，太丢人了，我也变得不正常了。

德拉科半坐起身，扯过哈利脸上的枕头，吻过去的时候避免触碰到额头上的伤口，同时手抚摸过哈利的腰线。

哈利摁住了在身上游走的手，叹道：“别想了，我绝对再也不会对你勃///起了。”

“哈利，这话你连自己都不会信。”

09、

今天的傲罗办公室依旧如常，众位出类拔萃的优秀傲罗窝在自己的小隔间，打打当空接龙，骂骂某流量明星，扫扫瓜田里的剩余瓜苗。

德拉科·马尔福钻进哈利·波特的隔间，笑眯眯凑过去拿过哈利故意挡在面前的文件，啵得一下啄在嘴唇上。

哈利爆红着脸站起来，毫不拖泥带水地把德拉科出踹出隔间，在德拉科试图挤进来之前“嘭！”得一声砸上门。

“德拉科，我不喜欢办公室恋情！！”

END


End file.
